


Naomi nails Panda...just because she can

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: A night out, drugs and drink. Naomi and Emily have a certain...freedom... between them nowadays. And Pandora Moon is in the firing line





	Naomi nails Panda...just because she can

The music was throbbing. The crowd was swaying and moving like a live thing, and of course, it was made up of hundreds of sweaty, writhing bodies. Naomi had already consumed her fair share plus more of vodka shots, and Emily the same. They had spent countless songs grinding against each other, and several more snogging.

Emily had broken away after a while to dance a bit with Katie, the elder twin unable to resist the urge to tease the male specimens present with a bit of bump and grind with her younger half, and Naomi was happy watching them as she danced alone, but after a while, Panda had joined them, drunk and giggly, and Emily whispered something into her ear. The blonde looked over at Naomi, who was at first oblivious to what seemed to her like an innocent occurrence, then Panda came closer to her, and the taller blonde caught Emily's eye as Katie wrapped her arms around her, giving her a nod and a sly, suggestive grin as she looked at Panda. Naomi raised an eyebrow, then Emily mouthed two words that Naomi definitely understood.

"Fuck her."

Naomi's eyes widened, looking at the quirky girl, who actually behaved a little more normally when she was drunk, watching as she danced closer to her. The sway of her body seemed to partially mesmerise Naomi, and chancing another look at Emily, who grinned and slipped her tongue out between her lips, waggling it lewdly up and down, leaving Naomi under no illusion as to what she was suggesting. 

Then... Pandora pressed up against Naomi, and as if it were automatic, Naomi's arm wrapped around the shorter blonde's waist, pulling her close. The blue eyes of the girl met her own, and looked innocently alluring, even under the pulsing coloured lights. The grind of her body against hers felt good for the both of them, Emily's suggestion having sent a shiver through Naomi already, and Panda enjoying the feel of Naomi's body against her. Emily and Katie had already confessed to Naomi that they had helped Panda to experiment a little, and the previous night, they had teased her with their reminiscences of exploring her body and making her come, and now those recollections were bouncing around in Naomi's brain.

She didn't object then, as Panda lifted her lips to Naomi's and kissed her, the taller girl tasting vodka on her lips. She felt herself throb between her legs as she was eagerly kissed, and Panda, who was clearly a girl with little modesty or shame when she was drunk, began to pull up Naomi's short skirt, and placed her hand over her already damp knickers, pushing rhythmically against her centre. Naomi couldn't help herself, and Emily watched as she kissed down to the other girl's neck, moaning a little as she felt her knickers being pushed aside, and exploring fingers nudging at her folds. "Not here..." Naomi groaned reluctantly into Panda's ear, covering her hand with her own and pulling it away. She grabbed the hand and began to lead her out of the crowd, moving towards the toilets. Her heart was racing as she pushed open the door and bundled Panda into one of the bigger disabled stalls, completely oblivious as to who else was in the bathroom. 

She locked the door behind them and pushed the girl against it, kissing her hard, her tongue slipping between lips as they kissed. Her hand reached up and groped at Panda's tits, the shorter girl moaning into the kiss as her hand once again reached for Naomi's skirt, pulling it upwards then pushing her fingers into the taller blonde's knickers. Naomi moaned as exploring fingers reached her clit, the swollen bud aching already as Panda began to rub and stroke at it. "Fuck Panda..." She moaned against her neck, beginning to suck her skin. 

"Do you want me to?" Pandora gasped, pushing harder against Naomi's centre. 

"Emily told you to fuck me...didn't' she?" Naomi groaned, pulling back and looking into the girl's innocent blue eyes. Panda nodded, and Naomi smirked, reaching down to her hand and pushing against it with her own.

"I know they told you too..." Panda said. 

"Yeah?" Naomi replied. "Did they tell you how much the thought of them screwing you made me come?" She said, hiking up Panda's skirt and palming her crotch, eyes widening as she felt the dampness there. "You're a naughty girl, Pandora..." she murmured, as she leaned in to suck at her neck, pushing aside the girl's knickers and feeling her wetness against her fingers. Her middle finger felt for her clit, and with a small squeak from the shorter girl, Naomi knew she had found it.

Panda watched the blue eyes that looked into hers as they stared curiously, Naomi's middle finger teasing her clit. She was distracted, but only momentarily, from her own task, which she quickly resumed, mirroring the action of Naomi's finger with her own against the taller girl's clit. She felt her breath against her lips, and the determined groping of Naomi's other hand, which had now reached up under her shirt and unhooked the clasp on her bra, long fingers fondling her tits. Panda gasped as Naomi's fingers pinched her nipple at the sound of the bathroom door swinging open, and the two sets of footsteps that made their way into the cubicle next to them.

"Where d'you think they went?" Emily asked, in a hushed, husky voice.

"Dunno...alleyway, maybe?" Katie replied. "Anyway, I don't give a shit. Right now, I need you to fuck me..." 

The sound of soft moans and eager kissing reached both Naomi and Panda's ears, and the shorter blonde slid her fingers down the taller's folds and pushed one finger inside her, gasping as she felt the tight wetness that greeted it. Naomi bit her bottom lip, and leaned close to Panda's ear. "I want to see if you taste as good as they told me you did..." she whispered, kneeling down and pushing the skirt higher up over her hips. She reached into the waistband of Panda's knickers and quickly dragged them down to her ankles.

"Fuck, Ems...I need your fingers right....Ahh...yeah..,there." Katie moaned from the stall next door.

Naomi pushed Panda's feet apart to get better access, and ran the tips of her fingers over the patch of blonde hair she found. "Nice..." She murmured, and quickly leaned forward to kiss it. Panda bit her bottom lip, and moaned as the girl on her knees slid the tip of her tongue between her folds, grazing a tongue along her clit. She reached down and gripped at Naomi's shoulder as the taller blonde began to lick and stroke, breathing shallow at the sudden stimulation she was feeling. This was different, less exploratory, and more direct than Effy had been at first, and the only thing that took her mind from the sensation was the noise coming from the next stall.

"You love a good finger fuck, don't you, Katie?" Emily moaned, the noise added to by Katie as Emily began to thrust her fingers into her twin. "I remember last time we were in here, and you ate me out on your knees...dirty bitch..."

"Fuck...yeah, right there, Ems..." Katie moaned. 

"Fuck!" Panda moaned, too loudly, as Naomi sucked her clit between her lips and slid one of her fingers inside her. She felt herself shiver as she heard a giggle from the other stall, knowing that she had been heard. She gripped harder at Naomi's shoulder, the other blonde just looking up at her with a sly smirk.

"Guess we know where they got to, then..." Emily grinned against Katie's skin. She slid two fingers deeper into her twin and curved them. "Go on, Katie...let them hear you moan..."

Katie did just that, her hips beginning to rock, as Naomi slid another finger inside Panda, and briefly pulled back from her clit. "No wonder Thomas likes fucking you, too...your pussy is nice and tight..." she smirked, pushing her fingers deep inside Panda and making the girl throw her head back against the door.

"Fuck, Naomi... Please..." she murmured, clenching down on her fingers. "Thomas has a really big cock..." She moaned, as Naomi took another long lick of her clit. "It feels real whizzer when we fuck..."

"Oh, I bet it does..." Katie moaned from the next stall over. She then cried out as Emily bit down on her neck. "Fuck yeah Emsy...faster..."

Naomi licked Panda's clit faster too, the standing girl's hips now rocking against her face and fingers. "Oh...feels so good...you're gonna make me explode..." the ditsy blonde moaned, in between hard panting breaths. Naomi thrust her fingers quicker inside her, and the combination of tongue, fingers, and the intoxication she was still feeling pushed her higher. "Fuck...yeah...like that...make me come, Naomi...please..."

Katie threaded her fingers into Emily's hair as the younger twin bit down on her nipple, clenching harder around her thrusting fingers as she heard Panda moan incoherently, but it was the sound of her loud scream that shot through her, mixing with the sensation of Emily's fingers curving inside her, and Katie stiffened, growling as she came hard on her twin's fingers, grabbing at the top edge of the door.

"Fuck!!" Panda cried, as Naomi's attention on her pussy pushed her over the edge and she too came quick and hard, gasping for air and digging her fingertips harder into Naomi's shirt. Naomi trilled the tip of her tongue against Panda's clit, and then pulled back to see the expression on her face, as the gasping and groaning of an orgasmic Katie Fitch came to a halt next door.

"Hey, Emily?" Naomi said.

"Yeah?"

"You were right... She does taste sweet..."

Emily laughed. "Told you..." She said. "Hey, Panda?"

"Huh?" The dazed blonde said. 

"Want to come home with us tonight?" Emily asked. 

"Yeah...Naoms...what do you say we take her home with us and fuck her pretty brains out?" Katie piped up. "Just us girls.....like Go Girls?"

Naomi looked up at the no longer innocent Miss Moon and grinned. "Sure...why not."


End file.
